On the Art of Making Your Lover Into Dessert
by Hota
Summary: Sequel to "Dangers" - Guang-Hong hummed softly as he browsed his SNS accounts while he waited for Leo to return from running errands. He'd decided to take the day to rest when his ankle was still swollen that morning from landing a jump wrong. He hated losing the practice, but there was enough time before Worlds to recover - ADULT THEMES


**A/N:** Crossposted from my AO3 - archiveofourown dot org / works/997674

* * *

Guang-Hong hummed softly as he browsed his SNS accounts while he waited for Leo to return from running errands. He'd decided to take the day to rest when his ankle was still swollen that morning from landing a jump wrong. He hated losing the practice, but there was enough time before Worlds to recover; he wasn't about to risk making the problem worse in the long run by pushing himself when he didn't have to.

He called his family to check in and browsed everyone's latest posts and pictures, snorting quietly at a candid from Mila that showed Yuri stealing a bite of Otabek's ice cream while he was distracted. It was followed by one with him giving the finger and smirking when Otabek finally noticed. Viktor's feed was full of shots of Yuuri - sleeping, eating, stretching, skating, all with various expressions of annoyance or fondness. Phichit's was a mix of hamsters and random selfies.

He blinked as a text came through from Leo.

 **What are you up to?**

 _Relaxing_

He went back to browsing as he waited for a response, his heart skipping a beat when it did.

 **Want to try something new my little minx?**

He bit his lip as warmth spread through his body just knowing Leo meant something _kinky_. They'd discussed a few things recently, though they'd put it all on the back burner lately with training taking up more of their focus.

 _Sure_

He stared at the text thread as he waited impatiently for Leo's direction.

 **I'll be home in about 30. Go take a shower and let me know when you're done**

He hopped off the couch and slid a few steps down the hall on his socks to snag a towel, setting his phone aside to unwrap the ace bandage around his foot. He showered as quickly as he dared, making sure to spend a bit of extra time where it mattered most. He rinsed and dried and headed to the bedroom, dropping down onto the bed.

 _Okay_

Leo obviously had been waiting, the response coming through less than a minute later.

 **Find my grey sweater and put it on. Nothing else except your wrap. Then I want you to get the paddle and bend over the arm of the couch and wait for me like a good little minx. I'll be home in less than 15**

Guang-Hong covered his mouth with a squeak, reading it over two more times before sucking in a breath. Okay. It wasn't that embarrassing, it was just that they'd never... started anything without both of them there.

He wrapped his ankle before digging Leo's sweater out. It was his favorite one, the first one he'd worn when he first arrived here, and Leo knew it. He rubbed his cheek against the soft cashmere before pulling it on, nearly forgetting the paddle as he started for the couch. He found it at the top of the chest and had to wonder how long Leo had been planning this.

The paddle was by far his favorite toy so far, the thudding, dull ache never failing to get him hard just thinking of it. Then again, when it came to Leo doing much of anything to him, it didn't really take much to get him going. Gods, when did he turn into such a sex fiend?

He meeped as he heard Leo's key in the door, setting the paddle on the cushion and leaning over the arm as the door swung open. He turned red as he felt the faint brush of cool air against his bared ass as the door closed.

Leo's footsteps paused as he passed through on his way to the kitchen. "How are you feeling, little minx?"

Guang-Hong melted into the couch with a soft hum, only then realizing he'd missed hearing Leo use that voice the past few weeks. "Excited." He licked his lips and lifted his head to try and see where Leo was.

"No peeking!"

He whined and dropped his head back down, listening to Leo go through the bags, putting things away in the cupboards and fridge. Somehow the waiting only served to excite him more and he wondered if that was part of Leo's plan all along. When Leo finally moved closer, he whined again and arched his back, rocking into the hand Leo rubbed against his ass.

"Such a good little minx." Leo let out a long sigh as his hands roamed over Guang-Hong's ass and thighs, tugging his hips back and nudging his legs a bit further apart. "Are you still wanting to experiment with orgasm denial?"

Guang-Hong sucked in a breath and nodded. "Yesss." He glanced back at Leo when he chuckled, pushing back against the finger teasing his entrance.

"Alright. I'm going to put a ring on you then." Leo smirked at the soft keening sound that news earned, pulling a thick leather snap-on cockring out of his pocket.

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked, letting Leo pull him back against his chest. He glanced down and held the sweater up as Leo settled the ring at the base of his cock, moaning softly as it snapped into place. He tipped his head to the side as Leo nuzzled and kissed at his neck, closing his eyes at the teasing hint of teeth.

"Couple of days," Leo murmured, palming his balls as he sucked a mark into flesh. "I have another surprise for you, too." Leo nipped his ear before guiding him back down over the arm of the couch.

Guang-Hong squirmed as he heard the snap of a lube bottle, pushing back into the slick fingers rubbing against him. It'd been awhile since he used a plug and he moaned at the stretch when Leo pushed a finger in. "Feels good." He sighed as Leo nudged the sweater up and nibbled along his spine. A second finger joined the first, and then a third, bordering on uncomfortable and gone far too soon.

Leo shushed his whine with a pinch to his ass. "Hold still, minx."

Guang-Hong curled his fingers against the cushions as he waited, eyes widening as Leo pushed something in. It was thicker than his usual plug, and longer. "What-?"

"Shh, it's almost in." Leo gave a last push. Whatever it was fit snug inside and flush along to the back of his balls. "How's it feel?"

Guang-Hong shifted and closed his eyes as it pressed against his prostate, sending tingles of pleasure through his body. "Good."

"And this?" Leo pressed a hand to his lower back, holding him down as whatever it was started _vibrating_ , shocks of pleasure radiating from several spots along its length.

"Oh gods." His hips snapped forward and he arched with a moan, trying to find friction somehow, but Leo's hand held him in place. He sagged when the vibrating stopped, panting for breath as warm pleasure suffused his limbs.

"Fuck, I love how sensitive you are," Leo groaned, leaning down and sinking his teeth into Guang-Hong's ass. "So perfect and good for me, aren't you?"

Guang-Hong moaned as Leo busied himself with marking up his ass and thighs, arching with a sharp cry whenever he turned the vibrations back on for a few seconds. It wasn't until Leo pulled away, setting the paddle aside, that it started to truly sink in what orgasm denial really meant. Leo would probably keep him feeling like this for _hours_ before letting him come.

Leo settled in his usual spot, stretching his legs out and tilting his head. "Give me a word," he said softly.

Guang-Hong bit his lip and took a deep breath. He could handle this for now. The ring would help, and Leo had gotten to the point of being able to tease him without outright frustrating him. "Green."

Leo smiled and patted his thigh. "Come here then."

He pushed up off the arm of the couch and crawled into Leo's lap, straddling him with a soft hum as he was pulled in for a kiss. He parted his lips as he wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, curling his fingers in the soft strands of hair. He gasped as the vibrations started again, a far gentler pulsing than before, and Leo dug fingers into his ass and squeezed.

When Leo finally broke the kiss, he nipped at Guang-Hong's lips before nuzzling at his ear. "I want you to suck me off," he murmured.

Guang-Hong moaned, turning his head to kiss Leo again with a smile. He loved when Leo gave in and asked him to do something, especially when that something was a blowjob. He shifted back until he was settled between Leo's legs, mouthing at the bulge in his jeans before working them open. He glanced up as he pulled Leo's dick free, catching his eye as he licked along the length of it.

Leo let out a shuddering sigh and relaxed, sliding a hand into Guang-Hong's hair. "Love seeing you like this," he murmured.

"My lips on you?" he asked with a grin.

Leo chuckled and curled his fingers tight with a gentle tug, earning a gasp. "Flushed with pleasure. Enjoying yourself. Half naked and aroused."

Guang-Hong flushed darker and sealed his lips over the tip of Leo's arousal, swirling his tongue and tugging the jeans lower, whining until Leo laughed and lifted his hips. Once they were around Leo's knees he hummed and worked him in deeper, sliding his hands along thighs and hips and stomach.

"Take your time gorgeous. I'm starting dinner as soon as you're done."

Guang-Hong shivered and whined again, recognizing the warning for what it was. He wouldn't be getting off yet, but that just meant he could make Leo feel good again later.

The vibrations stayed at the gentle pulse, just enough to keep his pleasure steady without building. He licked and kissed along the length of Leo's dick, taking him in a couple inches and sucking before doing it again, moaning each time Leo tightened his fingers in his hair. He made it a point to pull against the hold as he took Leo in deeper.

He wasn't disappointed as Leo shifted his fingers, threading them through more hair and giving a hard tug.

"I'll give you what you want, my little minx," Leo growled, leaning forward as he forced Guang-Hong's head up and nipping at the tip of his nose. "Are you going to swallow down everything I give you?"

Guang-Hong moaned and tried to nod against Leo's grip and whimpered when he couldn't. "Yes."

Leo smiled and loosened his grip. "Such a perfect little minx."

Guang-Hong flushed with pleasure and kissed at Leo's stomach before taking him back into his mouth. He closed his eyes when both of Leo's hands gripped his hair, excitement curling down his spine.

Leo half-chuckled, half-groaned, flexing his fingers a few times before rocking his hips up. "So eager."

Guang-Hong moaned and curled his fingers against Leo's hips, letting Leo force him down and hold him, relaxing his throat. Oh gods, it'd been too long since they'd done this. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt, the way his stomach clenched with pleasure when Leo took control like that.

Leo held him there, grinding his hips up until he made soft choking noises before dragging him up to let him breathe. He couldn't believe he was enjoying this, how hot he was from... from _choking_ on his boyfriend's dick, and knowing it had very little to do with whatever was vibrating in his ass.

Leo forced him back down, pushing his hips up with more force and speed. "You feel so good," he moaned, his voice going even deeper as he continued. "You're so good at sucking my cock, aren't you, my little minx?"

He flushed as those words just made him even hotter, still unable to believe Leo had such an effect on him. That him... talking dirty could make him _feel_ dirty. In a good way. He shifted and relaxed as he let Leo have full control, opening his throat and moaning around him each time he thrust in deeper.

His eyes were watering and his throat sore by the time he heard the change in Leo's breathing, felt his fingers curling tighter. The soft grunt and curse were his only warning before Leo pushed in deep and held there as he came, shooting down Guang-Hong's throat.

He swallowed around Leo and pulled back as Leo's fingers loosened and slipped out of his hair. He kissed Leo's softening cock before lying with his head resting on his stomach. He smiled, nuzzling and pressing kisses into the warm flesh as Leo caught his breath.

Leo stroked his thumb against Guang-Hong's cheek and the vibrating stopped a moment later. "We need to make dinner."

Guang-Hong whined and burrowed closer before rolling off Leo, pouting at him when he laughed.

"Don't whine. I'm not done with you."

"Good." He tugged Leo to his feet and smirked as he pulled his pants back up. "What's for dinner?"

"Cabbage stew." Leo tugged him in for a kiss before heading to the kitchen. "Can you brown the meat, _cariño_?"

Guang-Hong pouted at the endearment as he followed, finding a skillet to heat up on the stove. He didn't mind Leo calling him pet names, though _minx_ always meant sex and touching and teasing. _Cariño_ meant... domestic chores. Which meant they were focusing only on cooking for now. That wasn't a bad thing, he supposed. It was probably safer that way.

He watched Leo chopping the vegetables as he browned the meat, smiling when he started humming. It was only a matter of time until he was singing under his breath. He left the skillet to its work and pressed into Leo, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his back.

"How's your ankle?"

"Better. I think I'll go for a walk or ride tomorrow." He'd take it easy another day or two before getting back on the ice at least. He peeked around Leo's shoulder and watched him chop, absently rubbing his cheek against him. He couldn't seem to help it. They both enjoyed cuddling, but at the moment he just wanted to rub against every inch of Leo he could reach and he blamed it on the fact he hadn't gotten off.

"You're affectionate," Leo murmured, sounding more than a little amused.

"I can't be affectionate?" he asked with a pout.

"Of course you can. You can be affectionate all you want." Leo turned and leaned back enough for a kiss. "So long as you don't burn the meat."

He pulled away with a curse, going back to the stove. Luckily, the slow cooker would do most of the work and it didn't take long to get it all in and cooking.

"Now for dessert." Leo grinned as he retrieved fresh strawberries from the fridge and set them on the island counter. "Can you wipe this off, minx?"

Guang-Hong's breath hitched and he scampered to find a cloth to wipe down the counter. How strawberries were going to play into being kinky, he had no clue.

"Whipped cream or chocolate?"

"Both?"

Leo smirked and rubbed a palm against his ass. "Was hoping you'd say that."

Guang-Hong grabbed the can of whipped cream from the fridge and pulled down a bowl to dump the strawberries in as Leo warmed the chocolate. He rinsed them off before picking one up to take a bite. He almost regretted it when the vibrating started again, clutching at the counter with a moan.

Leo pressed up against him, biting at his neck. "On the counter, my little minx. On your back."

Guang-Hong moaned again as Leo helped him onto the island, collapsing on his back. It was only long enough for his head and ass, his legs dangling over the edge. He glanced up as Leo stood behind his head, arching into the fingers working the sweater up his chest and over his head.

Leo guided his arms behind his head, leaving the sweater on them and using it as a pillow for him. "How's that feel?"

Guang-Hong wiggled his fingers, shifting his arms and neck until he was comfortable. "Good."

"Let me know if they start falling asleep." Leo leaned down and pressed an upside down kiss to his lips, his fingers stroking bared flesh. "Now, the fun part," he said, pulling away with a smirk.

Guang-Hong squirmed in anticipation, watching Leo pick up the whipped cream and squirt some into his own mouth before holding it over Guang-Hong's chest. He yelped as the cold cream hit one nipple and then the other as Leo... drew a _smiley face_ on his chest and stomach.

Leo grinned, stroking the inside of Guang-Hong's thigh as he leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Oh gods, that felt _amazing_. He arched into the sucking, his dick twitching each time Leo's teeth scraped against the sensitive flesh. He drew a knee up, bracing his heel on the edge of the counter as Leo dragged his nails along his thigh. The sweater trapping his arms drew a whine out of him, but they both knew how much he loved being restrained by now. How hot it made him to be completely helpless to stop Leo from doing whatever he wanted.

"Yum." Leo licked his lips as he replaced the cream. "Needs some chocolate though."

Guang-Hong bit his lip as Leo retrieved the small bowl and used a spoon to drizzle chocolate all over his chest and stomach. He couldn't even care about how much of a pain cleanup was going to be because Leo was literally _making him into dessert._ Was this a common kink? He opened his mouth as Leo moved the spoon higher, catching some on his tongue. "You're going to eat me?" he asked, wiggling a bit and lifting his hips.

Leo laughed, flicking more chocolate over his lips and cheek before swiping his tongue over it. "Gonna gobble you up," he said with a soft growl. He picked up a strawberry, dragging it through cream and chocolate. He bit into it and leaned down to feed it to Guang-Hong with a side of tongue. "Good?" he asked, nibbling and sucking at Guang-Hong's lips.

"Delicious." He opened his mouth when Leo offered him another bite, closing his eyes as Leo dragged his finger and tongue both through the toppings, making a mess. The teeth and nails on his nipples, Leo sucking his skin clean and leaving marks behind, the occasional bite of strawberry or offered finger covered in sweetness all worked to warm him through. The vibrating in his ass and ring on his cock kept him aroused without being _too_ frustrating.

"Open up, my little minx. Don't eat this one." Leo held a strawberry to his lips, rubbing the end against them. "I want you to hold it without biting it. Can you do that for me?"

Guang-Hong opened his mouth with a groan, sure Leo was about to be _mean_ , but it always felt so good he couldn't be too worried about it. He held the strawberry between his teeth, watching Leo pick up the can of whipped cream and move to the other end of the island. Oh gods. He wasn't... A soft whine escaped him as Leo stood between his legs, smirking at him as he coated his dick in fluffy white cream and stripes of chocolate.

Leo gripped his thighs as he finished, pushing them up and apart. "Remember. Don't bite," he said with a soft, growling purr.

Don't bite. That was easier said than done. He moaned at the first touch of Leo's tongue on the underside of his dick, trying to breathe around the strawberry as his hips shifted. The slow, long licks from base to tip did nothing for giving him the friction he wanted, and Leo's hold kept him from thrusting.

"Doing so well, gorgeous. All stretched out, hard and leaking for me." Leo hummed and swirled his tongue around Guang-Hong's tip, taking him into his mouth and slowly working his way down.

He arched up with a whine, squirming on the counter as Leo sucked him clean with more noise than usual, the wet slurping sounds making him clench around the vibrator. He tasted juice from the strawberry and moaned, forcing his jaw to relax. When Leo moved down to his balls, the vibrating increased to what surely had to be the max setting and his entire body went tight, unable to keep from biting through, clenching his teeth around a strangled moan.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Leo shut off the vibrating, lowering his legs before moving around the counter. "Such a naughty little minx."

Guang-Hong pouted up at Leo as he swallowed the bite. "Not fair."

"No?" Leo chuckled and ran fingers through his hair, nuzzling against his cheek before whispering into his ear. "So you'd rather I not use the paddle on you as punishment?"

Oh gods. So _that's_ what punishment was really like? He might be able to get used to it if it was going to be like this.

Leo smirked and pulled away. "How're your arms?"

He licked his lips and flexed his fingers. "Getting tired." He moaned in relief when Leo helped him straighten them out and pulled the sweater the rest of the way off, smiling as fingers massaged along their length.

"Let's get you cleaned up, my tasty little minx." Leo tucked his arms against his sides before getting a cloth, wetting it with hot water before wiping him down. He spent a full minute with it wrapped around Guang-Hong's dick, stroking and teasing as much as he cleaned.

"Are you going to spank me now?" He bit his lip as he could hear how eager he sounded, flushing as Leo chuckled.

Leo tossed the cloth into the sink and helped him off the counter. "If you're so eager for punishment, then bend over."

Guang-Hong shivered and turned, leaning over the counter and spreading his legs with a wiggle of his ass. He gasped as the vibrating started again, squirming and licking his lips as he saw Leo retrieving the paddle. "Yes," he whispered, gripping the other side of the counter as Leo groped him. The first strike was loud and sharp, eliciting a cry out of him. Oh gods. The second came quickly after, heat and pain exploding in his ass before it turned to pleasure. He slumped against the counter, moaning as Leo moved across every inch of his ass and thighs. "So good," he breathed, closing his eyes and losing himself in the haze that crept over him.

He wasn't sure how many times the paddle struck him, vaguely aware of Leo letting up before he was covering his back and neck in kisses and biting into his flesh to leave more marks. He whined when Leo pulled him away from the counter and picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom. "Are you finished with me already?" He nuzzled into Leo's neck with a pout, smiling when Leo snorted.

"No, little minx, not if you don't want me to be." Leo set him on his feet by the bed and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to take the ring off?"

Guang-Hong fiddled with the buttons of Leo's shirt as he considered, finally shaking his head. "Not yet." He tilted his head as he moved his fingers up to the top button, biting his lip as he realized he'd never... undressed Leo before. Not like this, not... slowly, unrushed, as opposed to helping him out of a shirt while trying to get his dick in him at the same time. He peeked up at Leo through his bangs as he unbuttoned the first button. "Is... this okay?" he asked softly.

Leo smiled, leaning his head down to press his forehead to Guang-Hong's hair. "Of course it is, gorgeous. You can undress me whenever you want."

He flushed and shifted his fingers to trace against the bared flesh as he moved to the next button. He leaned in and kissed along Leo's chest as he worked his way down, licking and suckling the flesh, grinning and adding nips of his teeth when Leo moaned and curled fingers into his hair. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he moved to the jeans, unfastening them before pushing both them and the shirt to the floor. "Love seeing you naked," he murmured, stepping back and shifting onto the bed on his knees. He moaned softly at the sight of Leo's growing erection, wanting to feel him inside him.

Guang-Hong swallowed and turned, stretching out on his knees with his ass in the air, resting his cheek on his crossed arms, sure Leo would take the hint.

Leo groaned. "Such a perfect little minx, aren't you?" He rubbed his hand along Guang-Hong's back before shutting the vibrating device off and pulling it free. His teeth left several more marks in his still-tingling ass and thighs before he stepped away for the lube. "How do you want it, gorgeous? Slow and steady?" he asked, pressing two slick fingers in. "Or hard and fast and rough?"

His breath hitched at that second option and he nodded, rocking back with a whine.

"So eager. You want me to fuck you into the mattress? Leave the ring on you, keep you from coming?"

" _Yes_. Oh gods." That sounded like heaven. He clutched at the covers and pushed back against Leo's fingers, shuddering when they disappeared and gripped his ass, spreading him open instead. Leo settled on his knees behind him, and then he was pushing in, burying himself in one quick, hard thrust, and that felt _so good._ He melted beneath Leo's weight as he leaned over him, gasping as fingers gripped his hair and forced his head up so his back was arched.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream, my little minx," Leo growled into his ear, and oh _gods_ that just made him clamp his mouth shut with a whimper.

His head dropped back to his arms as Leo released him, shifting behind him and forcing his legs even further apart. Leo didn't waste any time in getting started, pulling back and snapping his hips forward. The bed squeaked as he set a bruising pace, his nails digging into Guang-Hong's hips before his hands slid up his chest, finding his nipples. He bit his lip around the louder moans, but he lost the fight and screamed as Leo twisted his nipples. "Leo!" He pushed onto his elbows, dropping his head down as he pushed back into the pounding of his ass.

Leo grunted as he moved faster, biting hard at Guang-Hong's neck as he came, continuing to snap his hips forward until he'd ridden out his orgasm. "Fuck," he moaned, pulling out and collapsing onto his side, wrapping his arms around Guang-Hong to tug him close.

Guang-Hong whined at the loss, curling into Leo, his hips grinding into him. His dick _ached_ and he wanted so badly to come, but he also kind of liked not being able to.

Leo buried his fingers in Guang-Hong's hair again, massaging at his scalp with a soft hum. "I'm going to take the ring off now, minx."

He squirmed and whimpered in protest into Leo's neck. "I like it though..."

Leo pressed a kiss to his temple with a soft laugh. "I know, but it might start chafing if we leave it too long." He slid his hand down Guang-Hong's chest, skimming over his arousal before unsnapping the ring. "So good, minx, just breathe."

Guang-Hong clutched at Leo's shoulders, taking deep breaths and forcing his hips to keep still. Why was he resisting coming again? Leo's hand squeezing at his ass and mouth on his neck made him question his sanity. Usually he'd have gotten off by now, and he might have been getting a little impatient.

Leo snorted and nudged Guang-Hong to his back and then to his other side, pressing up behind him. "You've been so good. Did you enjoy it?" He nudged a leg between Guang-Hong's rubbing a hand over his chest and stomach.

"Yes. Feels like I've been hard for hours."

Leo chuckled, curling his fingers around Guang-Hong's dick. "Close. We can try longer next time, if you want."

Guang-Hong gripped Leo's wrists, pushing into his hand with a drawn out moan. "O-okay." He squeezed his eyes shut as Leo began stroking him, the rhythm agonizingly slow, but that was good, too. Pleasure had been building from the moment he bent over the arm of the sofa, lingering in his groin and stomach, and Leo built it higher, pulled him to the edge and held him there a few heartbeats before giving a few quick, tight strokes and biting his ear. His entire body shuddered as he spilled over Leo's fingers, slumping forward as the aftershocks zapped him of energy and left him wanting to curl up and sleep.

"I'll wake you for dinner."

He grumbled at Leo knowing him well enough to know he'd sleep even as he closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was waking to the sensation of Leo pressing gentle kisses to his face. He rolled onto his back with a smile, wrapping his arms around Leo when he climbed on top of him. "Was fun," he murmured, rubbing his nose against Leo's.

"Yeah? You seemed to like the ring. Do you want to get one you can wear all you want?"

He nodded and tightened his arms. "Mmm, you're so good to me." He grinned as Leo pulled back a bit in surprise, leaning up to nip his nose. "What, you can't be as good to me as I am for you?"

Leo smiled and rubbed a thumb against his cheek. "Never really thought about it before. I like making you feel good."

"While doing kinky things to me."

"While doing very kinky things to you."

He snorted and sat up as Leo rolled off him, groaning as his ass protested. "We went too long without doing that..."

Leo helped him to his feet, handing a sweater over. "Should we make it a point to do something kinky every weekend?"

Guang-Hong pulled the sweater on before leaning into Leo's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck and hopping up to wrap his legs around his waist. He grinned as Leo growled and spun around, dropping onto the bed before he fell over. "Yes."

"Bratty minx."

"Mmm, I'll be less bratty if you feed me."

Leo snorted. "Liar. If anything, you'll get _more_ bratty."

Guang-Hong laughed and pushed at Leo's shoulders, toppling him to his back and falling with him. "Jerk."

"See? Hundred percent brat." Leo smacked Guang-Hong's ass and dragged nails down his thigh.

He squirmed off Leo, kicking at him with a pout. "Hundred percent jerk." He squeaked as Leo pounced on him, tangling his fingers in Leo's hair as he marked up his neck. Again.

"I thought I was a sex god?"

Guang-Hong turned red, laughing as he snagged a pillow and beat Leo with it until he crawled away. "You can't use my words against me! Not when you're doing kinky things to me when I say them."

"I never agreed to that," Leo said, smirking as he headed to the kitchen. "Come eat, brat."

He groaned at the new pet name. He really needed to figure out something better than jerk for Leo. Sex god was definitely _not_ an option - Leo didn't need a bigger head. "Coming, 宝贝," he called, face warming even as a soft pleasure filled his chest. As much as Leo called him babe or gorgeous, he'd never worked up the courage to return the endearment. Somehow it seemed far more... intimate than sex.

"You better not have just called me a jerk in Chinese..."

Guang-Hong laughed and deigned not to reply. Let Leo figure it out.


End file.
